If you don't suceed at first
by Terres De Brume
Summary: [OS. KuroFye] Fye et Kurogane ne sont pas parvenus à être heureux dans leur première vie... Maintenant qu'ils se sont réincarnés, est ce que ça va mieux se passer?


**If you don't succeed at first…**

**AUTEUR:** Fania a. k. a. Fanfan ou Fanderpg

**GENRE:** One Shot. Post TRC. Romance. Kuro-Fye. Comme d'hab quoi.

**BASE:** Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles. Décidément…

**DISCLAIMER:** M'appartiennent pôôô… (Ouin)

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR:** Le titre est loooooooong XD C'est le plus long que j'ai jamais donné à une histoire je crois… Mais bon, c'est ce qui m'a semblé coller le mieux XP

Aller, bonne lecture, et on m'étripe paaaaaaas!

…**Then try, try again!**

_"Fye-San,__ Kurogane__-San!"_

_Sakura s'agenouilla auprès du magicien qui gisait au sol, baignant dans son propre sang. C'était trop injuste! Pourquoi fallait-il que ces maudits Onis aient attaqué à ce moment? Juste quand Fye et Kurogane allaient enfin se décider à se dire qu'ils s'aimaient!_

_Parce qu'ils s'aimaient tous les deux, ça crevait les yeux! Mais le sort avait décidé de le jouer une farce lugubre, et de reprendre leur vie juste avant qu'elle ne s'éclaire un peu…_

_"Co… Comment va Kurogane?" Interrogea le Magicien._

_Sakura jeta un regard désespéré à Shaolan, qui rabattait les paupières du Ninja sur ses yeux morts. La princesse Tomoyo, toujours suivit de sa fidèle Sôma, s'approchait d'eux à pas lent, mal assurée sur ses jambes._

_"Il va bien. Mentit Sakura, et les lèvres de Fye s'étirèrent en un sourire faible. Il va s'en sortir…_

_-Je… vous souhaite beaucoup de bonheur à Shaolan et toi…"_

_La poitrine du mage se souleva une dernière fois, puis ses yeux se voilèrent et il mourut. Tomoyo se pencha sur lui, et déposa sa main dans celle de Kurogane._

_"Ils sont reliés par le fil rouge. (1) Dit-elle solennellement. Ils se retrouveront. Chez vous. Ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse de Sakura._

_-P…Pardon? S'étonna Shaolan._

_-Votre premier fils, poursuit Tomoyo, aura les yeux bleu saphir, comme Fye. J'en suis sûre."_

_Sakura ne compris pas ce que signifiaient ces mots. Shaolan et elle ne s'attardèrent pas au Japon après la mort de leurs amis: Ils repartirent pour Clow sitôt qu'ils furent enterrés._

_Quelques années plus tard, ils se marièrent, malgré les protestations de Toya. Et un an après, Sakura mettait au monde des jumeaux, qu'elle prénomma Fye et Yuui._

_Ils vécurent longtemps heureux. La princesse voyait grandir ses fils et devenir chaque jour plus différent. Yuui avait des cheveux châtains clairs et des yeux noisette, comme ceux de son père. Fye avait les cheveux très sombres, les yeux bleu saphir… et puis il y avait ce fil rouge suspendu à son petit doigt gauche, que Sakura était la seule à voir…_

_Mais un soir d'été, peu après le troisième anniversaire des jumeaux, un grand fracas retentit dans la chambre des enfants. Sakura se précipita à travers les couloirs, mais il était trop tard: Fye avait disparu. Seul Yuui, miraculeusement relevé pour se rendre au petit coin, avait échappé aux ravisseurs. Tandis que Toya et Shaolan distribuaient des ordres d'une voix autoritaire, Sakura pris son fils dans ses bras et pleura en silence._

0oOo0

Vingt ans ont passé.

Yuui est maintenant un fier jeune homme, habile guerrier et intelligent. Il a d'excellentes aptitudes au combat et sais monter les lézards du désert mieux que quiconque dans la cité. Bien sûr, il a aussi des responsabilités vis-à-vis du royaume: on n'y échappe pas quand on est le fils de la princesse héritière… Ce matin là, c'est le bruit dans les couloirs qui le réveille. Il règne une agitation assez peu commune alors que le jeune homme se dirige vers les cuisines pour prendre son petit déjeuner…

En chemin, des bribes de conversations saisies ici et là lui apprennent que des nomades sont en ville.

Les nomades sont très connus, au pays de Clow. On dit qu'ils commencent à entraîner leurs enfants à se battre dès qu'ils savent marcher, et que leurs chefs connaissent le désert comme le dos de leurs mains. On dit aussi qu'ils traitent tout le monde comme leur frère, leur sœur, leur fils ou leur fille, peu importe son rang, et qu'ils partagent toujours le peu qu'ils ont… mais gare à qui voudrait les tromper: ils sont aussi tenaces dans leur haine qu'ils sont prompts dans leur amitié. Ils sont réputés pour être les meilleurs marchands, et pour avoir leur propre justice. Ils ne se soucient pas des frontières des hommes, considérant le monde comme leur patrie, et l'horizon comme son unique limite. C'est souvent par eux qu'arrivent les nouvelles les plus fraîches, bonnes ou mauvaises, c'est pourquoi on les reçoit toujours avec respect.

Ceux qui se sont installés au sud de la ville arrivent du Nord. Ils devancent de peu la tempête de sable qui plane sur les murailles depuis plusieurs jours, mais ils ont refusé l'abri des murs. Ils passent plus de temps dans les dunes que parmi les hommes. Les murs les oppresseraient inutilement: ils savent que faire en cas de tempête, et leurs enfants n'auront pas peur.

C'est à Yuui d'aller les accueillir: il doit toujours le faire. Et au passage, s'il en profitait pour leur demander de se produire au palais, ce serait bien: Sakura a entendu qu'ils étaient saltimbanques et voudrait voir leurs numéros.

Alors Yuui enfile sa cape à large encolure pour le cas ou la tempête le surprendrait dans la rue, et sort de la ville. A peine a-t-il mis un pied dans le campement qu'une demi-douzaine de gamins se suspend à ses bottes en piaillant et en l'appelant Nesahib Liboubou. Pas moyen de savoir ce que ça veut dire. Leur langue est étrange pleine de "h" accentués et de sons gutturaux.

Yuui fait quelques pas avec la grappes de bambins comme cousu à ses vêtements, mais un sifflement retentit dans l'air, et les enfants se précipitent vers une fille qui sort de nulle part. Elle n'est pas belle. Son visage est trop dur pour une fille, et ses traits sont trop imprimés dans sa chair, comme si celui qui a dessiné son visage avait appuyé trop fort.

Mais ses cheveux noirs comme l'onyx mal coiffés et ses yeux de saphir qui brûlent de fierté suffisent à la rendre jolie et intrigante, malgré son visage de garçon. Elle porte un tour de cou de soie noire où brillent cinq rubis gros comme l'ongle du petit doigt. Ses bras, noirs de soleil et de crasse comme ses joues sont laissés nus par le gilet rouge brodé d'or qui ne couvre que sa poitrine. Sa jupe, rouge elle aussi, est ornée en bas de pendeloques dorées qui cliquettent à chacun de ses pas, et des bracelets entourent ses chevilles. Ses pieds son presque nus dans le sable brûlant, à peine protégés de la chaleur et des scorpions par de petites semelles de cuir très fines, attachées à ses chevilles par des rubans noirs. Yuui lui demande son chemin vers la tente du chef, mais elle s'en va sans répondre.

Yuui finit quand même par trouver la tente du chef de caravane. Elle est verte émeraude, brodée de soleil d'argent, et quand il entre dedans, il a l'impression de passer sous une cascade tant il y fait frais. La fille est là, et les enfants l'entourent tandis qu'elle fait chauffer une boisson sur le foyer central. L'un des petits a le visage couvert de morve. Quand elle le lui essuie avec le bas de sa jupe, il rouspète à cause des broderies qui lui font mal.

Un garçon plus vieux qu'eux entre dans la tente et pousse quelques gosses pour s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Il lui murmure quelque chose à l'oreille, sans lâcher Yuui des yeux, et elle lui répond en dévoilant une rangée de dents plus blanches que l'ivoire. Un saphir brille sur sa narine droite. Lui a les cheveux plus noirs encore que les siens, si c'est possible, et les yeux d'un rouge aussi intense que celui du rubis qui orne sont oreille gauche.

L'homme qui rentre ensuite a un ventre énorme qui tend sa djellaba brune et dissimule les pans de son long manteau. Sa barbe aussi est au delà des mesures ordinaires: elle recouvre entièrement sa large poitrine de poils gris et bouclés. Il est vieux et pourtant il semble encore capable de mettre a terre un homme dans la fleur de l'âge…

"Que me veux-tu, fils?"

Il tutoie tout le monde, mais Yuui a le sentiment que ça n'a jamais gêné, ne gênera jamais personne. Yuui se cale un peu mieux dans les coussins qui jonchent le sol de tapis et font office de sièges, avant de commencer.

"Sa Majesté désire vous inviter à sa table demain soir, afin d'entendre les nouvelles et de profiter de votre spectacle…

-C'est toujours pour cela qu'on nous convie! S'exclame l'homme en riant. Dis à ta Majesté que le vieil Abel accepte sa proposition, et que nous mettrons nos plus beaux costumes! Mais d'abord, bois un peu en attendant que le vent tombe."

Yuui tends l'oreille et, en effet, on entends le sable marteler la lourde toile de tente. Alors il prends un verre de cette boisson brûlante qu'Abel appelle du thé et écoute le vieux chef parler. Abel à une voix étrange, râpeuse comme le sable des tempêtes qui s'écrase sur les murs et les fenêtres. Il parle fort.

Quand Yuui sort de la tente, il a l'impression de tout savoir sur cette bien étrange famille. Sipporah, la mère, est morte peu après l'arrivée d'Alethia, la fille aux yeux saphir.

Alethia danse, jongle, raconte des histoires et crache du feu. Sernak danse avec elle parfois, mais ses spécialités sont les acrobaties et le lancer de couteaux. Ils ne parlent pas beaucoup, mais quand ils le font, on les écoute. Alethia parce qu'elle a la sagesse au bout de la langue. Sernak parce qu'il parle le langage des poings. Surtout avec le gros Brisma, qui tourne toujours autour de sa sœur.

Ils sont les meilleurs pisteurs de la caravane, et leurs lézards sont les plus rapides. Ils ont même gagné un dromadaire, une fois, en remportant une course. Un dromadaire! L'animal le plus précieux du désert!

Le soir, Yuui mets longtemps à s'endormir. Il n'a pas parlé à ses parents d'Alethia et de ses saphirs dans les prunelles. A quoi bon? Même si cette couleur est très rare, c'était un frère qu'il avait, pas une sœur. Alors, allongé sur son lit, il contemple les nombreux cadeaux que lui ont fait les enfants du campement, et il s'étonne. Ils semblent avoir à peine de quoi se mettre sur le dos et pourtant ils trouvent encore des choses à offrir… il a l'impression qu'ils ont un monde à part.

Le lendemain, la journée commence par un tournoi de tir à l'arc. Des femmes nomades se sont inscrites. Les gardes du palais ont voulu les en empêcher. Leur capitaine se souviendra longtemps du coquard que lui a fait Alethia.

D'ailleurs, c'est Alethia qui remporte la plupart des épreuves, suivie de près par une autre fille, puis Sernak. En l'absence de Toya, c'est à Shaolan de remettre les médailles. Il s'incline devant les vainqueurs et tout le monde l'imite: ils l'ont bien mérité.

L'après midi, on organise un match de balle au pied entre les nomades et les jeunes de la ville. Là encore, les filles de la caravane participent. Alethia joue gardienne. Sa dauphine du tournoi de tir seconde Sernak à l'attaque. Et puis il y a une troisième fille qui joue en défense.

Ce sont les nomades qui gagnent. Leur défense est excellente, et Alethia bloque impitoyablement le peu de tir que Yuui parvient à passer. Un coup franc leur offre une occasion en or pour marquer: ce sera la seule de la partie. Maigre consolation pour les sédentaires.

Le soir, enfin, on découvre les talents des visiteurs. Alethia jongle avec des torches enflammées et envoûte tout le monde. Elle reste de marbre face aux couteaux de Sernak qui passent pourtant tout près de son visage avant de se planter dans la planche à laquelle elle est adossée. Yuui se dit qu'elle a drôlement confiance en son frère.

La place est remplie de villageois qui se massent pour admirer le spectacle à couper le souffle et profiter du grand banquet offert par le palais. Les enfants courent entre les tréteaux, et dérobent ici et là quelques chapeaux. Les petits nomades sont aisément reconnaissables à leurs tenues: ils vont pieds nus, et à peine vêtus, leurs cheveux décoiffés flottant derrière eux.

Lorsque le dernier numéro est achevé, les nomades apportent des caisses vides, qu'ils recouvrent d'une grande couverture rouge brodée de lunes noires. Alethia s'y installe comme sur un trône, et sa petite cour d'enfant débraillée se précipite à ses pieds. Sernak en déloge quelque uns pour s'installer, lui aussi, aux pieds de sa sœur, la tête posée sur ses genoux. Yuui entends la respiration de sa mère se faire plus rapide, moins profonde, comme si elle venait de courir, mais il ne comprends pas. Il ne sait pas que Sakura a les yeux fixé sur les prunelles bleu saphir d'Alethia.

Quant à la jeune femme, si elle en a conscience, elle ne le montre pas. Elle raconte l'histoire des premiers hommes: Haïki et Slaan, et des premières femmes, Saana et Iria. Elle raconte comment Haïki et Saana se sont installés dans une grotte, devenant ainsi les premiers sédentaires, et comment Slaan et Iria ont préférer marcher toute leurs vies pour voir le monde. Depuis, il y a ceux qui bougent, et ceux qui ne bougent pas.

Alethia a une voix chaude comme le vent du désert. Un peu grave pour une fille. Mais elle sait si bien parler que Yuui finirait presque par sentir le vent des plaines du nord, qui vous arrache les vêtements si vous les attachez mal. Ou même entendre le bruit de la pluie dans les forêts du sud, qui tombe sans jamais s'arrêter si bien que vous continuez de l'entendre plusieurs jours après être sortis des forêts.

Lorsqu'elle a finit, Sakura et Shaolan vont voir Abel et ils s'éloignent tout les trois. Sernak vient chercher Yuui pour l'inviter: les jeunes de la caravane vont faire un feu de camp dans les dunes. Yuui accepte. Sernak a la voix tranchante comme les pierres du désert. Mais quand il parle à Alethia, les pierres s'enveloppent de tissus pour ne plus blesser…

Autour du feu, il y a des rires, des chants et de la musique. Yuui ne comprend pas les paroles, mais il sent qu'elles sont joyeuses et insouciantes. Sernak danse avec Alethia, et Yuui se dit qu'Alethia donne l'impression de danser, non pas pour son frère, mais pour l'homme qu'elle aime. Yuui se demande si c'est possible…

Pendant ce temps, Sakura et Shaolan écoutent Abel leur raconter l'histoire de sa fille.

"Nous étions au port de Parreck, dans l'Est. Explique le gros homme. Sernak était partit se promener en ville. Et soudain, nous l'avons vu revenir en courant. Il avait un garçon un peu plus jeune que lui sur le dos. "Je l'ai trouvé dans une ruelle." M'expliqua mon fils. "Les hommes de Tarvek le cherchent." Tarvek, mes enfants, est un marchand d'esclaves. Il contrôle presque toutes la côte est et nous a déjà ravis plusieurs des nôtres, aussi ne manquons nous jamais de lui faire du mal chaque fois que nous le pouvons."

Le regard d'Abel s'est soudainement durcit, et Shaolan est persuadé que "faire du mal à Tarvek" inclus l'option "tuer ses hommes"…

"Sipporah et moi avons immédiatement décidé de protéger cet enfant, et de le ramener à sa famille. Nous l'avons confié aux femmes pour qu'elles le soignent, et je suis parti en ville avec Sernak pour faire des affaires, comme si de rien n'était. Les hommes de Tarvek cherchaient un petit garçon avec des cicatrices et des vêtements de sédentaires en lambeaux… Pas une petite fille en bonne santé habillée comme une nomade. Pour plus de précaution, j'ai acheté le collier que vous pouvez voir au cou d'Alethia, en demandant exprès l'avis de Sernak d'une voix forte… tout le monde a pensé que j'avais une fille, et ils n'ont pas posé de question. Mais quand nous sommes rentrés au camp Sernak et moi, nous avons retrouvé les enfants en pleurs, et plusieurs de nos guerrières blessées. Les hommes de Tarvek étaient venus poser des question sur une marchandise très précieuse pour leur maître. Une qui ressemblait à ma fille, disaient-ils… en l'absence de leurs maris, les femmes s'étaient défendues elles-mêmes… mais il nous fallait partir, si nous ne voulions pas d'un rapt de principe. Tarvek a l'habitude de se passer les nerfs en enlevant nos femmes et nos enfants pour les revendre… nous avons plié les tentes et sommes partis. Mais Tarvek, je vous l'ai dit, contrôle presque toute la côte Est. Nous ne pouvions pas nous permettre d'en rester trop éloigner: c'est la bas que nous faisons le plus gros bénéfice… Alors comme l'enfant ne se rappelait de rien avant son réveil chez nous, nous l'avons baptisé Alethia, et nous l'avons fait passer pour ma fille. Avec le temps, j'en suis venu à la considérer vraiment comme mon enfant, et elle-même proteste quand l'un des membres de la caravane essaie de parler d'elle au masculin.

-Avez-vous remarqué une tache de naissance sur son cou? Interroge Sakura. Une étoile à la base de la nuque?

-Peut-être… je n'en sais trop rien. Vois-tu ma file, il y a des années que je n'ai vu ma fille sans son collier… et quand bien même, ses cheveux masquent sa nuque, de toute façon."

Shaolan se lève et Sakura le suit en direction du désert. Ils savent tout les deux que les jeunes ont décidé d'organiser un feu de camp.

La musique et les chants se taisent quand ils arrivent à destination. A la demande d'Abel, Alethia ôte son collier, révélant sa pomme d'Adam, puis relève ses cheveux, dévoilant sa nuque. L'étoile est bien la, tache plus sombre sur la peau tendre.

"Fye… murmure Shaolan. Mon fils…"

Il va pour prendre son enfant dans ses bras, mais Sernak s'interpose, et Fye se blottit derrière lui.

"Je ne suis pas votre fils. Dit-il doucement en refermant ses bras sur la taille de Sernak. Votre fils est mort le jour ou j'ai enfilé ma première jupe. Même si votre sang coule dans mes veines, je suis et resterais Alethia, fille d'Abel et de Sipporah."

Yuui voudrait aider son père, mais une fois encore, le regard de Sernak s'interpose.

Ce n'est qu'alors que Sakura remarque à quel point les yeux du jeune homme sont rouges. Si rouges, alors que personne à Clow ou dans le reste du monde n'a jamais possédé de telles iris. Et ce regard déterminé, protecteur, elle l'a déjà vue. Tout comme l'expression de ferme douceur, qui est inscrite sur les traits de celle qui a été son fils un jour. Elle les connaît ces regards, pour les avoir déjà vus, quand elle voyageait à la recherche de ses souvenirs.

Son regard se perds dans la contemplation des deux amants, et elle voit pour la première fois le fil rouge qui relie leurs petits doigts… Elle sait qu'elle est la seule à le voir. Elle a toujours vu des choses invisibles pour le commun des mortels.

Mais elle a compris. Elle n'a pas le droit de demander à Alethia d'abandonner la vie qu'elle aime, d'abandonner tout ce qu'elle est, pour devenir un Fye qui n'existe plus depuis longtemps, de toute façon. Elle détache le collier d'émeraude qu'elle porte autour du cou et s'avance vers la jeune fille pour le lui passer au cou.

"Vous serez toujours les bienvenus au royaume de Clow. Passez nous voir souvent au palais… Et soyez heureux ensemble."

Shaolan lui jette un regard surpris, mais le calme sourire qu'elle affiche le dissuade de protester. Il a confiance en sa femme. Il est sûr qu'elle prends la meilleur décision possible… Et puis, d'une certaine manière, lui aussi a compris.

0oOo0

De nombreuses années ont passé. Sakura et Shaolan sont vieux maintenant, et Yuui a pris leurs places sur le trône, avec sa femme, Sasara.

Sernak et Alethia viennent souvent les voir… Ils ont adopté plusieurs enfants trouvés au fil de leurs voyages, ce qui leur fait une grande famille. Abel est mort, alors c'est son fils qui dirige la caravane à présent. Personne dans le royaume ne sait que le prince Fye est en vie. Ça ne servirait qu'à semer la confusion et la zizanie. Autant le laisser pour mort, puisque Alethia refuse de changer de vie.

Depuis son Japon à elle, Yuûko les regarde vivre, se retrouver régulièrement et s'amuser. Et elle se dit que même si Fye et Kurogane n'ont pas réussi à être heureux dans leurs premières vies, à présent ils le sont.

_If you don't succeed at first, then try, try again…_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1) C'est une légende japonaise qui dit que les âmes destinées à se rencontrer son liées par un fil de laine rouge invisible, noué au petit doigt. 

Alors, votre avis? "La suite" "C'était cool" "Laisse ces pauvres persos tranquilles"... en tout les cas, on clique sur "Go", Pleaaaaaaase!


End file.
